


fantastic baby

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dubcon in the context of the roleplay, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintarou learns that oftentimes good things are in store when he goes along with Takao's more...imaginative suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fantastic baby

If Shintarou had a lucky item for every time that he’s researched particular kinks to reassure himself that there’s nothing wrong with him, he would be set for at least a year. The fault can be traced back to Takao, like most things in Shintarou’s life that he can’t control. Shintarou knew even before they started dating (even before he admitted to himself that Takao was a friend) that Takao enjoyed pushing his buttons. He couldn’t have imagined that that extended to sex as well. But then again, he’s never been credited with having _imagination._ Takao, for better or for worse, has more than enough when it comes to the bedroom.

“You want to come up with a what?” he asks Takao, pencil hovering over the math problems he’s working on. They’re supposed to be doing homework together, but Shintarou only managed to force Takao to do half of his before Takao took out the latest issue of Basketball Monthly and started reading.

“A safeword,” Takao repeats. “For when we’re having sex.”

“Why would we need a safeword?” Shintarou knows what they are, in theory if not in practice. But in spite of some of the more...interesting things that Takao has suggested they try out, there’s never been a situation where they needed a safeword.

Takao shrugs. “I want to try out something new.”

Shintarou wonders if he needs to start researching things like BDSM. His internet search history has become a little worrisome lately, but it’s better than actually asking someone like, say, Kise. (Shintarou has his suspicions about Kise and that captain of his, but he’d rather that they were never confirmed.) Coughing, he pushes up his glasses and asks, “What do you want to...try out?”

A slow, sly smile unfurls on Takao’s face. Shintarou wishes it didn’t make all his blood go south, but it does. To his distress, the situation is not improved when Takao explains his idea.

When he finishes, Shintarou chokes out, “I need...I need to think about it.”

“Okay,” Takao says easily. “Take your time. In the meantime...” He sets the magazine aside and climbs into Shintarou’s lap. “How about we do it the old, reliable way?”

Shintarou’s homework doesn’t get done until much later.

*

Shintarou does think about it. He thinks about it a lot. He doesn’t let it affect basketball practice, but his senpai still notice that something is going on with him.

“Kimura, give me a pineapple!” Miyaji says as they’re taking a break. “Midorima’s been giving Takao those looks again.”

Shintarou chokes a little on his water.

“What looks?” Ootsubo asks, frowning.

“The looks that say he wants to violate our little point guard in the locker rooms after practice.”

This time, Shintarou squawks. He’s glad that Takao volunteered to go buy their senpai drinks; otherwise he would have to deal with the added humiliation of seeing Takao rolling on the floor laughing at his predicament. “I’m not thinking about that!” he says.

Ootsubo and Kimura look mildly disapproving. Miyaji just looks pleased with himself. Shintarou knows that they know about him and Takao. He can’t say how they found out, but they weren’t the least bit surprised when they caught Shintarou and Takao making out in the showers after practice one day; and Miyaji especially seems to take particular joy in teasing Shintarou about the whole thing.

“Takao can take care of himself,” Ootsubo finally says. “Besides, we shouldn’t be wasting practice time talking about things that aren’t any of our business. As long as Midorima is focused, it’s fine.”

“What’s fine?” Takao stands behind Ootsubo, his arms full of drinks. His bangs are pinned back and he’s smiling bright and wide.

Shintarou feels his stomach flutter. He makes up his mind right there, and hopes that Oha Asa’s prediction of a fantastic new world for Cancers today doesn’t turn out to be a pit of eternal humiliation instead.

*

“I want to do it today,” Shintarou says, as Takao’s getting on the bike. He’s already sitting in the rickshaw, fiddling with the red shoelace that’s his lucky item for the day.

Takao stills for half a second before twisting around to smile at him. “Why, Shin-chan, how forward of you. I assumed that was what we were going to your house for.”

“No, I mean...” Shintarou checks to see if any of their senpai are nearby. He’ll never be able to live it down if they overheard. “I’ve been doing some research. I want to do that...thing we talked about.”

“Oh.” Takao’s smile turns predatory. “Why didn’t you just say so? Sit tight, Shin-chan. I’ll have you home in no time.”

Takao’s pushing him onto the bed as soon as they get through the door of Shintarou’s bedroom. “The safeword,” Shintarou says as Takao kisses him.

“Ah.” Takao sits back. He licks his lips. “Rickshaw.”

Shintarou stares at him.

Takao shrugs. “Well, it’s not likely I’m going to say that during sex, right?”

He has his doubts about that, but Shintarou nods.

Leaning in, Takao kisses him gently. “We don’t have to do it, you know. If you really don’t want to...”

Shintarou’s chest aches a little. Takao likes pushing his buttons, but he’s genuinely thoughtful of Shintarou when it matters, and every time it happens Shintarou thinks of ridiculous words like “love.” “I want to do it,” he says.

“Okay.” Takao trails his fingers down Shintarou’s chest, then rolls them over so their positions are reversed. “Let’s play then, Shin-chan.”

*

What Takao wants is simple enough, even if Shintarou stared at him when he first explained it.

“You want to...pretend that you’ve never had sex before?”

“Yup. Be a blushing middle schooler.”

“You only just graduated middle school.”

“That’s not the point, Shin-chan. Don’t you want to try it? I’ll blush and say your name really shyly and beg you to be gentle with me. You shouldn’t be, obviously.”

Why was it that everything Takao suggested made Shintarou equal parts horrified and aroused? “I don’t...understand why we would need a safeword for that. If we do it, that is. I still think it’s ridiculous.” He pushed his glasses up, trying to hide the hitch in his voice as he thought about Takao spread out beneath him, pliant and blushing.

Takao’s ability to sense weakness in Shintarou was as highly developed as his hawk’s eye. “Well, say I want to pretend to be reluctant. You’d have to be able to tell when I’m in character and when I really want you to stop, don’t you?”

Instead of blushing and pliant, Shintarou now had an image of Takao blushing and _whimpering_ , trying to squirm out of Shintarou’s grasp. Oh no, he thought with a groan, but it was already too late.

He could say stop now, as Takao’s leaning up and taking his glasses off. But then Takao kisses him, chaste and close-mouthed, and whispers, “Shin-chan, you’ll be gentle with me, right?”

Shintarou pushes him into the mattress, biting his lower lip. Takao gasps and Shintarou thrusts his tongue into his mouth. It might be the first time that they’ve done something like this, but it’s certainly not the first time that they’ve tried out one of Takao’s kinks, so it’s easier for Shintarou to fall into the role than it was when they first started. He bites Takao’s lip again before sucking a hickey onto his neck. “Don’t worry,” he says, as Takao shudders. “I’ll take good care of you.”

He starts stripping Takao. Takao actually clutches his arm as he’s pulling Takao’s boxers off and says, “Shin-chan, please, wait, I want to go slow.”

Takao sounds so convincingly pleading that Shintarou pauses, but then Takao arches his hips and raises an eyebrow. Shintarou scowls and shakes Takao’s hands off. “I don’t want to wait,” he says, grabbing Takao’s hips to hold him still as he licks a broad stripe along the underside of Takao’s cock.

“O-Oh, Shin-chan...”

He goes down on Takao in earnest then, taking him into his mouth inch by inch until Takao is writhing against the sheets despite Shintarou’s efforts to hold him still. It’s not that Takao isn’t usually vocal during sex, but there’s something about the way he gasps out Shintarou’s name and whimpers about how good it feels, like this really is his first time, that has Shintarou’s cock straining against his pants. He doesn’t grab Shintarou’s hair like he usually does, either, and when he says, “I’m going to come, Shin-chan,” he sounds...needy. Desperate.

Ignoring his protests, Shintarou pulls off him and leans over to rummage through the night stand. “Don’t come yet,” he orders. He takes out a bottle of lube and a condom and pours a generous amount onto his hand.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Takao’s watching him with wide eyes. 

Shintarou tries not to ruin the mood by rolling his eyes. “Spread your legs,” he says instead.

Takao _blushes_ , but his legs fall open a little wider, almost as if it was involuntary.

When Shintarou reaches between his legs and presses a finger against his hole, though, he clamps them shut immediately. Shintarou squawks, forgetting himself for a moment. “Takao, what are you--”

“I don’t want it to hurt,” Takao says. He’s still blushing. How does he do that?

“It’s not going to hurt.” Shintarou strokes Takao’s cheek with his clean hand. “I promised I would take care of you. Do you trust me, Takao?”

Takao bites his lip, then nods.

He still won’t part his legs, though, so Shintarou has to pry them apart with a growl that’s not all pretend. The way Takao’s eyes suddenly darken, losing their innocent look for just an instant, isn’t lost on him. He thrusts a finger inside Takao roughly.

Takao cries out. “It--it hurts! You said--”

Shintarou pushes another finger inside him and scissors them. “I lied.”

Despite his protests, Takao’s a shuddering wreck as Shintarou stretches him open. He clutches the sheets and begs Shintarou, “Wait,” “Please, not so rough,” but his cock has already started leaking precome. When Shintarou finally pulls his fingers out, Takao clenches on empty air and moans.

Shintarou unbuckles his belt and kicks his pants off before ripping open the condom package and rolling the condom on. The way Takao’s staring at his dick with wide eyes should be more ridiculous than hot, but that’s not what Shintarou’s dick thinks at all.

“Um, Shin-chan,” Takao says in a small voice. “I don’t think...maybe we should stop.”

“There’s no chance,” Shintarou says. He pushes Takao’s legs apart when Takao tries to close them, and presses his dick against Takao’s entrance.

“N-No, wait!” Takao cries out as Shintarou pushes inside, burying himself in Takao in a single thrust. He sobs, turning his face into the pillow, and Shintarou really shouldn’t get off on that but he _does_.

“Look at me,” he says, grabbing Takao’s chin and forcing Takao to face him. There are actually tears gathered at the corners of Takao’s eyes, threatening to spill over, and Shintarou almost balks again. But Takao hooks a leg around Shintarou’s waist and uses the heel of his foot to push Shintarou forward, burying him even deeper, and it’s Shintarou’s turn to cry out.

Takao smiles for the briefest moment before starting to buck underneath Shintarou. “Shin-chan, please, it h-hurts.”

“ _Takao_.” Shintarou grabs his hands and pins them above his head. Takao stills momentarily, and Shintarou pulls out and slams back in. Takao clenches around him, wringing out a groan. He starts thrusting into Takao harder and faster, Takao’s whimpers and pleas of “Shin-chan, please wait, it _hurts_ ” only driving him on.

“Tell me how it feels,” he says, shifting his grip so he’s pinning Takao’s wrists with one hand. He runs his other hand down Takao’s chest and pinches one of Takao’s nipples.

“H-Hurts,” Takao gasps out. “You’re, ah, too rough!”

“But you like it, don’t you? It feels good when I’m inside you.” He slams into Takao, burying himself to the hilt and pausing for a moment as Takao clenches around him spasmodically.

“P-Please...”

Shintarou kisses him as he starts moving again; it’s all teeth and tongue, Shintarou fucking his mouth as roughly as he’s fucking his ass. When he changes his angle and hits Takao’s prostate, Takao sobs, “Shin-chan, Shin-chan, it’s so good,” the tears finally spilling over. Shintarou licks them off his cheek and says, “Come for me, Takao.”

Takao seems to have forgotten about playing reluctant, fucking himself back against Shintarou as he comes. “Shin-chan,” he says, “Shin-chan, come inside me,” and Shintarou can do nothing except thrust in one last time and come, Takao’s name spilling from his lips over and over.

Groaning, Shintarou pulls out of Takao and throws away the condom. Then he flops back onto the bed, boneless, and closes his eyes. He doesn’t open them even when he feels Takao brushing his bangs back and planting a kiss on his forehead.

“Wow,” Takao says, “I didn’t know that Shin-chan could be so impressive.”

“Shut up,” Shintarou says tiredly. He feels even more drained than he usually does after sex, but there’s also a deep satisfaction settled in his bones.

“You really made my first time special.”

“Die.”

“You’re such a hopeless romantic, Shin-chan,” Takao says, laughing. He kisses Shintarou on the mouth. “Hey...”

Shintarou opens his eyes and glares at Takao. “What.”

“This means we can play again in the future, right?”

Shintarou studies Takao’s face; it’s as bright and inquisitive as ever. “Yeah,” he says, pulling Takao down for a kiss. “We can play again.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they proceeded to have kinkier and kinkier sex, and lived happily ever after.


End file.
